The Bonnet of Dolley Madison
The Moat Teams have to swing over the water one teammate at a time using a long rope suspended from above. Moat Results The Steps of Knowledge In the War of 1812, British General Ross tried to arrest the first lady Dolley Madison. Dolley tried to trick Ross by having to play airplane with food. While Ross was being fed, Dolley's servants were taking the paintings and documents out the back door. When Dolley stood up to get some water, Ross grabbed her arm. But she gave Ross her bonnet and she went off with the White House valuables. Ross, then burned the White House down, but kept Dolley's Bonnet. The Bonnet could be found in the Jester's Court. Steps of Knowledge Results The Temple Games British Vessels (Boats) During the War of 1812, the British deployed their navy in the Great Lakes and along the Atlantic coast to attack American cities. In this game, Matt and Dwayne had to capture a British vessel sitting off the coast. Both male players were sitting in a wooden boat. When Kirk gave the signal, they had to push off and row over to the British vessel, grab it, put it in their boat, pull themselves back to the harbor, and climb up onto the dock. The first player to capture the British vessel and get up onto the dock, or the player furthest along in 60 seconds won. Matt made it to the dock first with 45 seconds to spare. Presidents' Portraits (Ceiling) After the White house burned, the Madisons had to move into a new home. When they moved, Dolley probably put up the paintings of her husband and his three predecessors. On the ceiling above Ashlie and Jessica were the portraits of those four men (Thomas Jefferson, George Washington, John Adams, and of course, James Madison). When Kirk gave the signal, they had to jump up, grab a portrait off the ceiling, and sail back down. When the player reached the floor, she had to place the portrait in the proper space according to the order of their presidency. The first player to place all four in their proper positions or the player who was furthest along in 60 seconds won. Ashlie won 4-2 with all four correctly placed (Note: She learned that James Madison was the fourth president after her stupid answer in the Steps of Knowledge). Silver Valuables (Trapeze Swing) According to legend, while the British were dining, Dolley Madison was sneaking the White House silver and valuables out the back door to safety. Beside the teams were two swings. When Kirk gave the signal, one player had to place a piece of silver between her feet, then swing out to meet their partner in the middle. Once there, she had to transfer the silver making her patner bring it back to his side and place it in the bucket. Then, both players had to repeat the process. The team with the most silver pieces at the end of 60 seconds won. Matt and Ashlie won 2-1 after time was up sending them to Olmec's Temple. The Temple Run Matt went first. He started by going down into The Ledges where a temple guard grabbed his leg. He gave him a pendant and went on. He then went up into The Crypt where he pulls a golden book and opened up the door to The Pit where he swung across and raced up to The Observatory and down into The King's Storeroom took him out giving Ashlie a chance to go in. She followed Matt's path and into The Shrine of the Silver Monkey and down into The Dark Forest. After finding the key, She didn't know where to place it. She put the key on the magnet, but it was the wrong door. She almost took a wrong turn by plowing into The Mine Shaft. Eventually, she found the right door as it allowed access, but Time was running short. Ashlie grabbed the bonnet and tried to climb up the ladder when Kirk was telling her to go forward. Time was up right when she entered The Laser Light Room. Notes *This is the first time that an artifact was hidden in The Jester's Court as well as only time in the Season 2 version of that room. *This was the last Orange Iguanas Run of season two. *This was one of three episodes where the Orange Iguanas fail to escape with the artifact in time. The others were The Mush Pot Hat of Johnny Appleseed and The Enormous Feather of the Me Linh. *'Goof:' When Kirk introduced the Orange Iguanas before the temple games, he got Faith Ashlie Prevatte of that team confused with Aqila from The Golden Pepperoni of Catherine de' Medici (he was supposed to say Ashlie - while not her first name). *'Goof:' During the Temple Games, Kirk said "Orange Monkeys", but then corrected himself. Video Category:Season 2 Category:Orange Iguanas Category:2 Pendants Category:Team Run Category:Loss Category:Ran out of time Category:Artifact Reached Category:Layout XIV Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Marshlord's Realm